


Don't You Go

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well…" Pete grins sheepishly, "I think we had a one night stand? He was in my room this morning and I swear to all the heavens above, Joe, I'm telling you, I think this guy might be my one true love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Go

**Author's Note:**

> College AU! featuring Don't You Go by All Time Low.

Pete blinks his eyes open to his dark room. It's not even dark, because the curtains are pulled close and there's a sliver of light passing through and he's pretty sure that it's almost afternoon. He groans and rolls on his side, grateful that it's the weekend. He's about to doze off when he hears a faint shuffling noise and whispered curses.

"Where the hell is my shirt? Holy smokes, this room is a fucking mess! I can't find anything! Where's the other shoe?!"

Pete opens his eyes and gapes at the being in front of him. He has never seen this guy before in his entire life, so he's pretty dumbfounded when this stranger somehow ends up being in his room.

"Who are you?" Pete croaks out, his throat too dry he feels like drinking the entire water in the swimming pool in the campus.

He watches as the stranger tenses, then turns around slowly to face him. Pete's eyes go wide when he finally sees the stranger's face. "Holy shit, you're cute."

The stranger's face turns red as he quickly puts on his shirt and bends down to grab his shoes. "Look, last night didn't happen, okay? You don't know me, and I don't know you. So, bye," the cute stranger blurts and stumbles out the door, leaving Pete confused and alone and awestruck in his room.

Pete sits up and scratches his head, sheet pooling around his waist. When he sees his clothes strewn all over his already messy floor, it finally dawns on Pete that he probably, possibly, _hopefully_ had a one night stand with the cute stranger. He sighs and lies back down on his bed. He really wants to know more about the cute stranger, and he supposes he can't keep calling him cute stranger.

His eyes scan the messy floor until they land on a certain item that doesn't quite fit in with the messes. He stretches his arm and grabs the item in question, grinning when he finds that it's a student card. Not just a student card, but _the cute stranger's student card._

_Patrick Stumph_

Now he knows the name of this cute stranger. All that's left to do is to find this Patrick and convince him that they're soulmates. Flawless plan, really.

-

"Come on, Joe! Help a brother in need!" Pete whines as he tosses paper balls at Joe's afro.

"Since when did my dad marry your mom?" Joe mumbles as he shifts in his bed, clutching the pillow tight to his chest. "It's Sunday, Pete. I want to sleep."

"Joe! Get up! Help me find my Stumperella!" Pete walks over to Joe and yanks the blanket off of him, rolling his eyes at Joe's dramatic glare.

"You're never gonna stop bugging me until I agree to help you, aren't you?"

Pete grins as he drags Joe out of his bed. "Come on, come on! Time waits for no one! My Stumperella is waiting for his prince!"

Joe groans. It's too early for him to deal with this kind of bullshit, even if it's already afternoon. "What the hell are you talking about, Pete? What's Stumperella?"

Pete lets go of Joe and waits for the latter to dress up. "This cute stranger I just met. Well, not really met," he frowns.

"What?" Joe tilts his head at Pete and arches an eyebrow in question.

"Well…" Pete grins sheepishly, "I think we had a one night stand? He was in my room this morning and I swear to all the heavens above, Joe, I'm telling you, I think this guy might be my one true love."

Joe rolls his eyes at Pete. He always has a penchant for being a little too dramatic. "Let's go get Hurley. And how are you going to find this Stumperella?"

Pete bounces on his feet as he walks out the door, Joe following closely behind, and heads to Andy's room. He shoves his hand into his pocket and fishes the student card out, handing it to Joe. "He left this in my room."

"Patrick Stumph. Music student, huh? So, where are you going to find him?"

Pete shrugs as he bangs loudly on Andy's door until Andy calmly opens the door, staring at both Pete and Joe. "How may I help you?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Pete exclaims as he drags his two friends behind him. Andy shoots Joe a questioning look, to which he gets a shrug in return. "If I'm going down, then you're going down with me too."

-

"Can we go back now, Pete? It's been hours," Joe whines and plops down on the chair in the cafeteria. The guys have decided to take a break, after much complains from Joe. Andy has, somehow, managed to slip off in the middle of their adventure, leaving Joe alone to deal with Pete.

"He's got to be here somewhere! The guy's gotta eat sooner or later!" Pete cranes his neck, scanning the area for the cute stranger- Patrick. He sits across Joe, whom has already fallen asleep, and waits for another thirty minutes. If Patrick isn't there, then he'd call it a day.

"Oh, sorry, excuse me."

Pete's ears perk up at the familiar voice and he whips his head around frantically, locating the source of the voice. A familiar trucker cap catches his attention and upon further inspection, he grins in triumph. He can never forget those luscious lips and sideburns!

"Hey, you! The one in trucker cap! Patrick!" He hollers.

Patrick turns around and when he sees Pete, quickly maneuvers himself between bodies to get away. Pete gets up from his seat and chases after Patrick, uncaring if people are watching him.

"Patrick! Wait up!"

When he gets closer to Patrick, he catches his wrist and pulls him backward to stop him from running away. "Hey, I've been looking for you."

Patrick huffs and grabs his wrist back. "I'm here now. What do you want?"

"My happy ending," Pete smiles and bows, holding Patrick's hand and kissing his knuckle. He looks up at Patrick's flushed face and grins.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Pete stands up straight and takes out Patrick's student card, showing it to him. "You're my Cinderella, and I'm your Prince Charming."

Patrick snatches his student card and puts it in his pocket, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, thanks," he nods and begins walking away. Pete, never the one to give up, walks alongside Patrick.

"My name's Pete," he starts. "And we're going to be soulmates!"

-

Pete sighs as he slouches down in the cafeteria. It's been a week since he's last seen Patrick, and he misses him terribly. It feels weird, considering he never really keeps in touch with his one night stands, but he just knows that Patrick is really the one.

Joe and Andy are in their classes, and Pete is left with no one to talk to. He stands up and makes his way back to his room. He's finished with his classes for the day, so he may as well sleep the evening away.

He turns the corner and stares at the scene in front of him. A group of guys are fighting against one another and Pete contemplates on whether to ignore them or join them. It's been a long time since he's been in a fight. He really likes the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his body.

"Hey, Wentz! Help us out here!"

Pete doesn't think twice about joining them.

-

"That- that hurts!" Pete cries out as Patrick presses an ice pack against his swollen cheek.

"Your fault for getting into a fight," Patrick scolds him and makes him hold the ice pack while he inspects Pete for more damage.

"My friends needed me. I couldn't just say no to them," Pete sighs and takes a good look at Patrick. "Thanks for this, by the way," he gestures to the ice pack.

Patrick hums in reply. "Consider yourself lucky. If I didn't walk by, who would help you clean up and everything?"

"No one, probably," Pete mumbles and casts his gaze downwards. Joe and Andy don't know about his little addiction to fighting, so he tries to keep it a secret from them. He startles out of his thoughts and looks at Patrick when he feels a hand on his knee.

"Hey, if you want to talk about anything, I'm always ears," Patrick smiles at him. "I don't exactly have anyone to turn to anyway."

"I can be your go-to person," Pete grins weakly at him, still feeling sore from being beaten up. But Patrick's laugh makes everything worth it.

-

It takes Pete a week to get a grasp on Patrick's schedule. He's just grateful that he has friends in each of his classes that are willing to sign his attendance for him.

He waits by the stairs, playing with his phone, when he feels someone nudging his shoulder. He looks up and beams when he sees Patrick.

"What are you doing here?" Patrick asks, giving Pete a once-over. "Are you skipping class?"

Pete shakes his head and walks side by side with Patrick. "I came by to see you."

"Really now?" Patrick raises his eyebrow, skeptical.

"Well, duh! Who else am I meeting other than my soulmate?" Pete rolls his eyes and crosses his arms behind his head, eyes surveying the campus ground.

"We're not soulmates, Pete."

"What are you talking about? You're my one true love, I know it. We're meant to be together, Patrick!" Pete insists and trails after Patrick.

"You're pushing your luck," Patrick deadpans as he struggles to open his bag. "And don't you have classes to go to? I know for a fact that we're not in the same faculty."

"Yeah, well, I want to see you," Pete replies, "and I'm telling you the truth! A universal fact! We're meant to be together!"

"Let it go, Pete. It was just a one night stand," Patrick hisses and walks faster. "I'm not your one true love or whatever it is!"

"If it was just a one time thing, why are you still here with me?" Pete pouts sullenly, kicking a pebble. He pauses when he notices Patrick stops walking, scowling at him.

"You're impossible. I don't know what you want, Pete. One second we're fine, then the next second you're… _this_ ," Patrick gestures his hand wildly at Pete, then glances at his watch. "I'm late for the next class, and I'm gonna get going. Bye."

Pete stares at Patrick's back glumly until the younger man disappears from his line of sight.

"I don't want you to leave…"

-

Pete admits to being a little jerk towards Patrick the other day. He shouldn't have come on too strong, and Patrick's right for being pissed at him.

He looks at his watch and walks faster. Patrick should have finished his class by now. His heart flips when he sees the door to Patrick's class. When he hears scuffles and someone yelling, he dashes to the class, slams open the door and sees a guy grabbing Patrick by the collar. Without thinking, he throws a punch across the guy's face, sending him stumbling backward.

"Stay the fuck away from him!"

Pete jumps on the guy and they exchange hits and punches, neither willing to stop. Pete stands up, albeit a little staggered, and wipes his bleeding lips. He's caught off guard for a moment and feels Patrick's hand on his shoulder, holding him upright. When he finally comes to his senses, the guy's wrist is being gripped by Patrick, his hand just mere inches away from hitting Pete on the nose.

"Leave," Patrick growls and shoves his hand away. The guys spits before leaving the room. "This isn't over, Stumph."

Pete hears Patrick's relieved sigh and frowns when Patrick removes his hand from his shoulder.

"Come on, they keep a first-aid kit somewhere in the staff room," Patrick mumbles and begins dragging Pete out of the room. Pete can feel the butterflies in his stomach when Patrick wraps his fingers around his wrist.

"What's that guy's problem?" Pete asks, trying to make a conversation.

Patrick shrugs. "The professor gave each of us a song to perform for the upcoming test. He's just angry that I got the best one."

"A case of jealousy? I thought that was, like, high school things to get jealous over other students and stuff," Pete chatters and walks into a room where Patrick enters, sitting down on a chair when Patrick motions him to.

"Do you like to get yourself into fights?" Patrick grumbles as he takes the first-aid kit, cleaning Pete's wounds. "I can take care of myself anyway."

Pete winces when Patrick dabs a little too hard on his wound. "He started it! I was just defending your honor!"

"I can defend my own honor!" Patrick snaps and stands up straight to put the first-aid kit back in its place.

Pete slumps his shoulder and lowers his gaze to the floor. He knows he's in the wrong, but he isn't going to let anyone pick on Patrick. He raises his head when he hears the door slides open. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to my room," Patrick states simply, exiting the room. Pete quickly runs after Patrick and follows him. "Can I go with you?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, I promise I won't do anything!"

"No."

"You won't even know I'm there!"

"No."

"I'll be quiet!"

"No."

"Patrick, please," Pete jumps in front of Patrick, blocking his way. "We haven't spent some time together. We haven't even gotten to know each other, and I really want to know you. I want to know everything, your childhood, your hopes, your fears, your dreams."

He mentally cheers when Patrick looks hesitant, as if considering Pete's statement.

Patrick sighs and looks at Pete, rubbing his neck. "Look, I don't know why you would want to hang out with me. I mean, we had a one night stand. That's it."

"It was a one night stand till I woke up next to you," Pete says softly.

Patrick chuckles and covers his face with his hands. "God, Pete, I was half-naked and searching for my clothes when you woke up."

"But it sounds so much better than 'till I woke up with you searching for your clothes', though," Pete smiles as he holds Patrick's hands, lowering them and revealing his pink face. Patrick smiles back and intertwines their fingers together.

"Yeah, I guess we can hang out in my room."

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, everybody knows Don't You Go is a Peterick song!
> 
> So I have one week of final left and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail my organic chem, but as soon as final's over, I'll work on [I've Never Lit A Match.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4036837/chapters/9078652)


End file.
